PS I Missed You
by Erin Ceolmhar
Summary: Ryan had been lied to, he never knew his son existed...until his best friend from high school kidnaps him. Will he get there in time to save Kevin, let alone meet him...? CaRWash CSM NLT xover Kevin McHale Story


Cold, that's all he felt

Cold, that's all he felt. His eyes were closed, their blue florescence closed off from light. He shivered, dreaming in a dozed state. Dreaming of home, his friends, his family, the love of his life….

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

"Ryan, there's someone here for you…she says its important." Amanda from the reception desk said, she was leaning in the door with a perplexed look on her face.

Calliegh and Eric mimicked hers.

"Um, ok…did she say who she was?" he asked, removing his gloves.

"No…" Eric raised his brows, "But she can't be older than seventeen, and she has a friend with her, but I don't think it's her boyfriend…I don't know, she's upset, just go talk to her?" Amanda said.

"Ok, I'm coming."

"She's in the interrogation room." Amanda walked back to her desk, jogging the last few feet to answer the phone.

Ryan just shrugged at his coworkers and left, walking towards the interrogation room. He stood outside for a moment, looking through the glass at the two occupants. There was a girl, wearing an aqua blue halter top, skinny jeans, and white flats. She had strawberry blonde hair, that was chopped into layers, and had the front pulled back. The boy, who was standing off to the side, had on a black shirt, a camo sweatshirt, jeans that were a little low on his waist, being held up just barely by a studded belt, and sneakers.

Ryan sighed, and pushed open the door.

"Want to, uh, tell me what this is about, im supposed to be working." He said, leaning forward on the table.

The girl just stared at him with cobalt eyes, and boy dropped his phone.

"What?" Ryan asked standing up straight.

"Um, my boyfriend was kidnapped on his way home a few days ago…" the girl started.

"Where?" Ryan asked, sitting in the chair closest to him.

"LA." The boy said.

Ryan laughed, "Kid that is WAY out of my jurisdiction…"

"This was sent to his foster mother…" The girl put a baggy down on the table. In it there was a note.

"_If you want Kevin, you better get his father. And tell Ryan that nothing ever goes away…" _

"How am I involved in this?" Ryan choked out, even though he knew, he KNEW, exactly what this was.

"Kevin is your son, I'm sure of it, he looks just like you…well, except his eyes are blue, yours are brown." The girl said.

"Who are you two?" Ryan asked suddenly, still looking at the note.

"My names Travis Garland, Kevin's my best friend, and this is Erin Hanlon, his girlfriend." The boy said sitting down.

Erin sat up straighter. "Look I know this is really weird, but we NEED your help, we really do. Please…" she pleaded.

Ryan stood, "Wait here one minute…I need to make a phone call." He said, walking out the door.

Once he was in the hallway, Calleigh had spotted him and started following him to catch up. She finally found him in the locker room.

"Why did you lie to me Marissa?!" he said, he looked so angry.

"_Because! I hated you! I still do! Your ruined my life, and then got me pregnant!" _click

"Ryan?" he jumped and looked up at Calleigh. "Ryan, what's going on?"

"I think we'd all like to know." Horatio, Eric, Alexx, and Natalia had all gathered in.

Ryan sighed, "When I was in high school, my best friend fell in love with this girl. We hated each other, she just irritated me, and I pissed her off, and he was stuck in between us. For some stupid reason, he got us both to go to the same party, and proceeded to get us both drunk. Then, as clichéd as it is, we got locked in the bathroom together. I blacked out like right after it happened, but apparently we had sex. She got pregnant. She TOLD me she abort…without my permission, just to spite me. But apparently she didn't, cause those two kids are here, asking me for help to find their kidnapped best friend…who is apparently my son. And I'm pretty sure its Jon who's got him, because after that night, he never spoke to me again." Ryan said.

"Then I think…" Horatio started, "That we're going to LA."

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Well Kevin, this is really only to get back at your father…"

"I don't KNOW who my father IS! Otherwise I wouldn't be in a foster home!" Kevin said. He felt like crying, but at the same time he couldn't.

"You'll meet him…before you die."

Kevin just brought his knees to his chest and tried to control himself…crying wouldn't help…but he couldn't stop.


End file.
